User talk:Darkmagenear
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Darkmagenear! Thanks for your edit to the File:Near.jpg page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Ash9876 (talk) 05:11, February 4, 2015 (UTC) I'm very sure that Per have made this clear in your OC article. First of all, I know that I have no right in warning you this and dat, so I'll come off as polite and nice. This is what's wrong; The Storm Slayer Magic, remove it and replace it with this magic. It should do it. Also, for Soul-Maker, just get her permission for Darkness-Make instead, I just lending you my thought, feel free to use it or just simply ask me for help :P F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 10:01, February 4, 2015 (UTC) As I said before, you need 50 edits, a week of editing, and my permission to make a Slayer Magic. In addition, just use Darkness-Make instead of Soul-Make. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 01:52, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Hi Near. What do you need? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 00:55, February 10, 2015 (UTC) As I said before, you need to fulfill the requirements, no ifs or buts about it. Your characters won't be deleted (but you'll need to change their magics for the time being), but you should amass fourty-five more edits and then ask me again about your Dragon Slayer Magic. Soul-Make is a no, however- just use my Darkness-Make, because Soul isn't an element. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 05:34, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Then use Light-Make :P Please remove your Storm Dragon Slayer Magic and Soul-Make, I asked this before. Just use Storm Magic for the former and Light-Make for the latter. And yes, for Storm Dragon Slayer Magic, you can change it back after 50 edits but in order to do so, you need to ask me about it, but Soul-Make should not exist. And for your review of your character, I can't really say much other than it needs some improvement, but it's good for a start. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:04, February 20, 2015 (UTC)